The use of power tools is commonplace in many workplace environments. A nail gun, such as pneumatic nail gun require the use of instruments (i.e., nails) that meet specific conditions in order to ensure proper operation of the nail gun. Use of incorrect nails may result in damage to the tool and lost time and money. Unfortunately, the tool itself often does not provide any effective way to verify that the nail being employed is correct and/or if the nail is not correct to prevent the nail from advancing within the tool.
Many of the pneumatic tool devices which employ instruments, such as nails in a collated nail strip, rely on the operator to determine the correct collated nail strip to employ. For instance, one nail gun may require the use of clipped head nails provided in a collated magazine at a specific angle. The operator of the nail gun is then required to provide these types of nails, the only verification is provided by the operator's skill, knowledge, and experience with the nail gun. However, it may be the case that one operator is less experienced than another or that the nail gun is provided to the operator already loaded with nails. There have been no effective ways provided by the current state of the art to enable the tool to verify that the correct nails are being employed, regardless of the skill, knowledge, and experience of the operator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a pneumatic tool enabled to verify the correct use of instruments within it and prevent improper instruments from advancing and being operated upon which may result in serious harm to the tool.